1. Field
This application relates to physical therapeutic apparatuses, specifically to such used for the tongue. This application relates to physical therapeutic apparatuses, specifically to such that are used on the tongue.
I had discovered this means of relaxing the tongue as a professional musician in the field in 1982. The typical field test for a 9 volt battery's remaining strength, was to place both contacts to the top of the tongue to test that there was adequate battery life remaining in said battery, to power a given device i.e. (guitarists effect pedal) or wireless battery pack to last through out the pending engagement. If you felt a little zap you knew that you had enough. If not, it indicated that said battery was dead. I later discovered also being a singer that my vocal performance was much freer, and less stiff when trying to reach higher notes. There was much less resistance. I found this to be a very quick, clean, and healthy means of quickly and efficiently getting the said tongue to relax and therefore the interconnected workings of the larynx.
2. Related Art
The nearest device to the tongue relaxer is the PoNs device which has several small electrodes and has a very different application. Used as only as a experimental prototype for treating MS and Parkinson's disease. This treatment takes from 20 to 30 minutes per session and operates on an automated cycle. The Tongue Relaxer however, takes only a few seconds to use and is a push button device. No prior art exists for an electronic tongue relaxer designed specifically for singers and public speakers.
Voice teachers and Voice therapists commonly in practice have traditionally used: Physical exercises, stretches, vocalizations, throat sprays, cough drops, herbal remedies, steam inhalation, steroids, smoking cigarettes, muscle relaxers, and even the consumption of alcohol and certain foods as a means to relax the tongue, throat and it's related muscles. These methods are in most cases have proven only generally effective, superficial and in many instances have accumulative detrimental health related repercussions. Many of said remedies have delayed and only general effectiveness when used as a means to address tongue tension specifically. Said muscle relaxers and or depressants also diminish a singers mental focus. Professional singers, actors, and public speakers do not have the luxury of time or ineffectiveness when deep inner tongue tension becomes an issue. It is vera serious.
Performers all have very strict schedules to keep and there are high expectations to deliver their very best every single time they step onto a stage and or podium.
Tongue tension is detrimental to all singers and public speakers who want to sing and speak correctly.